kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX
is the second Televi-Kun Hyper Battle DVD for ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the exclusive appearance of the Gashat game Knock Out Fighter 2. Synopsis Emu Hojo and Parado are challenged to play New Kuroto Dan's game Nazo Toki Labyrinth! In this super-cooperative play they need to solve the mystery hidden in the labyrinth and rescue the captured Poppy! Can they do it?! And how this plot will be linked to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending?! http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ex-aid/story/1210415_2606.html Plot After Parado successfully cleared the Mighty Action X's final boss Count Salty, Kuroto (imprisoned within a tablet) provokes both him and Emu into playing his new game Nazo Toki Labyrinth, a mystery game where players solve riddles and mysteries in a mansion to rescue Poppy Pipopapo. After taking Kuroto's offer (after being accused of being afraid they couldn't beat it), Emu and Parado found themselves equipped with Gamer Drivers and a blank Gashat for each. The two went separate ways to determine who will solve the mysteries faster and encounter different mystery rooms where they solve the first two riddles: *Emu enters one with the sun logo and finds three portraits of Genm Corp.'s former presidents, Masamune Dan, Kuroto Dan, and Ren Amagasaki. The Bugsters, including Ren Amagasaki, are creations of Kuroto and he himself is the son of Masamune Dan, with said word being a homonym to the word sun in English. *Parado enters one with the crescent moon logo and finds portraits of Ex-Aid and Para-DX Level 99 and the CR logo. Level can also be read as separately as a pun of the Japanese word for , referring to CR. Exiting their respective rooms, they finally regroup to solve the last mystery in the form of a star-labelled room. The final riddle unveils itself as the Hatena Bugster. Though finding themselves incapable of using the blank Gashats, Emu and Parado's gratitude towards each other brings forth the Knock Out Fighter 2 Gashat as they use it and transform into Ex-Aid and Para-DX Level 39. However, Hatena is immune to their attacks, and he reminds them that force can't win a puzzle game. Remembering their previous riddles and their thanks, and noting the numbers printed all over Hatena, the two solve the third and final riddle by punching the numbers 3 ("san") and 9 ("kyu"), making up the wordplay (hononym for "Thank you") as Hatena congratulates them for winning, exploding. With the fight over, the two stumble upon an empty room and immediately win the game despite Poppy being nowhere to be found. As they exit the game, Poppy reprimands them for leaving her behind before quickly assuming that Kuroto was testing their bonds. Before they can properly thank the Game Master for creating a game that actually brings smiles to those playing it, however, the three are shocked to discover that Kuroto has somehow escaped the tablet… Continuity and Placement This special takes place between the events of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending.http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Official_Ex-Aid_Timeline.jpg Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Poppy Pipopapo *Kuroto Dan Villains *Hatena Bugster Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: *Kamen Rider Para-DX: *Hatena Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Knock Out Fighter 2 **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Knock Out Fighter 2 *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 **Para-DX ***Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This installment continues the tradition started in Kamen Rider Drive with ''Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'''' ''where an antagonist of a Movie War returns in a special released after the series' end. External links Category:Specials Category:Hyper Battle Videos